


A perfect beginning

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, SuperCorp, just pure fluff, supergirl reveal, there's no angst whatsoever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 05:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Based on the prompt: "First date/first kiss plus identity reveal that's fluffy and wonderful."They're kissing when Lena slips her hand under Kara's shirt and she expects to find soft skin, what she doesn't expect to find is a super suit.





	A perfect beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hashtagyourshirt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hashtagyourshirt/gifts).



> This was written last minute as they needed someone to fill in when someone couldn't write their fic so I tried to make it as fluffy as possible to make up for lack of time.
> 
> I hope you enjoy, happy holidays.

“You know, when you asked me out, this isn’t exactly how I imagined our first date would end.”

“You mean you didn’t picture us sitting on my couch drinking hot chocolate?” Kara grins, the smear of hot chocolate in the corner of mouth and the empty cups on the coffee table the only evidence left from the drink Kara had made them an hour ago.

It was meant to be just a quick drink after their date before Lena went home but then Kara had never asked her to leave and Lena is in no hurry for this night to end either so she’d just stayed.

It’s been the perfect night, from the beginning where Kara turned up at her apartment with flowers in hand, to dinner, to the walk along the waterfront and to now, as they sit close on Kara’s couch talking, the perfect end to a perfect first date.

“Not quite, no,” Lena laughs, using her thumb to wipe the chocolate from Kara’s lip. She sucks her thumb clean and a blush spreads down Kara’s neck.

It’s very distracting.

So she focuses on the cause of her action rather than the result.

“I’m not even sure why I like you, you always make such a mess when you eat.”

Kara’s grin widens. “But the point of the matter is that you _do_ like me, and that’s all I care about.”

Lena’s smile turns soft, everything about Kara makes her soft. “I do.” Except Kara also makes her feel strong, makes her feel like she could do anything with her by her side.

“So what did you imagine then?”

“Imagine?” She’s imagined a lot of things about Kara.

“For how our first date would end,” Kara says, bringing Lena back to their conversation from before.

“I imagined more awkwardness.” Lena laughs. “I’m not very good at things like this.”

“I don’t know,” Kara answers, her own smile softening. “You’re doing pretty well so far. Maybe it’s because you’ve just never tried it with the right person before.”

Lena’s heart flutters, Kara is definitely the right person. “Maybe.”

“What else?”

Lena laughs at Kara’s insistence with this line of questioning. “I didn’t think we’d make it inside your apartment either.”

“No?”

Lena shakes her head, warm with Kara next to her, so she just lets her words fall out regardless of the nerves suddenly swirling in her stomach. “I thought we’d either stall until one of us gathered the courage to kiss the other or we’d awkwardly say goodbye and then I’d spend the rest of the night regretting not just kissing you.”

Kara’s hand slides into hers. “I wouldn’t have let you leave without a goodbye kiss.”

She can believe how easily they’re discussing this, like this is something they talk about every day, not something that would completely change their relationship.

But then she figures this is Kara, her best friend. She’s never felt this comfortable around anyone else before.

“Good.” Lena looks down, watches as her thumb soothes over the back of Kara’s had. She can’t even look at Kara as she says the words, even though she’s just openly admitted that she wants to. “Because I really want to kiss you.”

Her head’s halfway back up when lips press against hers, just for a moment, before they’re gone again. She’d think she’d imagined it except for the way her lips tingle and the sight or a wide-eyed Kara in front of her.

Kara’s eyes are even bluer than normal, no longer hidden by the glasses she’d taken off when they’d entered her apartment earlier.

“Sorry.” Kara’s cheeks are red. “I just really wanted to kiss you too.”

Lena smiles, the shock melting away into calm once more. She lifts her free hand to Kara’s cheek, feels heated skin under her palm as she cups the side of Kara’s face. “Then kiss me.”

So Kara does.

They kiss as their hands untangle and Lena feels hands thread through her hair.

They kiss as Kara presses forward, Lena shifting so Kara is half on top of her.

They kiss as Lena slips her hand under Kara’s shirt, wanting to feel soft skin and the rock hard abs she’d caught sight of once and had almost caused her to faint on the spot.

Except Lena’s hand meets fabric instead of the skin she’d been expecting.

Lena pulls back with a laugh. “You really do wear this all the time, don’t you?”

Kara looks confused, her lips now stained red with Lena’s lipstick. “Wear what?”

Lena scrapes her nails over the coarse fabric. “Your suit.”

Kara pulls back further. “Oh.” She looks down to where Lena has pushed up her shirt then back to her again. “So you know?”

Lena smiles. “I do.”

Kara shifts the rest of the way off her so Lena sits up, back to their original positions before Kara had kissed her. “I thought you did.”

Lena laughs. “You’re not very subtle.”

Kara grins. “I know, Alex would tell me off every time I did something obvious around you.”

“All the time then?” Kara pouts so Lena takes her hand. “It’s a surprise the whole world doesn’t know you’re Supergirl with how bad you are sometimes.”

“Hey, rude! I can be sneaky!”

Lena raises her eyebrow. “You can?”

“I just,” Kara bites her lip. “I just didn’t try very hard around you. I wanted you to know.”

There’d always been the slight fear that there was a reason Kara hadn’t told her, be it trust, her family name or just the fact that Kara didn’t want her know, didn’t think they were close enough for Lena to know.

That gets rid of all those fears.

She knows she’s important to Kara, has for a long time, but only recently did she find out that she means the same to Kara as Kara means to her.

Maybe she should’ve taken Jess’s advice and just asked Kara out months ago. Not that that matters now, they’re here, they’re close and Lena has never felt as loved as when Kara looks at her.

“You couldn’t just tell me?”

“I’m not supposed to tell anyone my secret.” Kara shrugs with a grin. “This way it wasn’t technically my fault if you found out, you’re just too smart.”

Lena laughs, of course Kara would do something like that. “So, all the times you mentioned something you shouldn’t have, that was all on purpose?”

“Most of the time. Sometimes I’d slip up if you were wearing something particularly flattering or if you looked at me in a certain way or even if you just smiled at me.”

Lena laughs again. “I’m surprised not every pretty girl in the city knows your secret identity then.”

Kara winks. “I only have eyes for one pretty girl in particular.”

Lena presses a quick kiss to Kara’s lips just because she can. She knows Kara is being super cheesy but she can’t help it. “So do I.”

“So,” Kara’s grin fades. “Is that okay? I mean do you still want to be with me knowing I’m not human?”

“Hey,” Lena pulls her hand from Kara’s so she can cup her face. “You don’t even need to ask that, of course it’s okay. You’re my best friend, it doesn’t matter if you’re human or not. You’re you and that’s all that matters. Or I guess,” Lena grins as she thinks back over her words and their current situation. “We’re not exactly just best friends anymore, I don’t think friends kiss like that.”

“I know I don’t kiss my other friends like that, do you?”

Kara laughs again. “I don’t either.”

“Good.”

Kara reaches up, cups one of Lena’s hands and holds it in place. Her eyes are so blue, Lena could stare at them forever. “I’m Supergirl.”

“I know,” Lena smiles. “We just discussed that, or did you forget already,” she teases.

“I just wanted to say it out loud, it feels good to be completely open with you. My birth name is Kara Zor-El and I’m from Krypton. I want you to know everything about me, just like I’m excited to learn more about you too. I want to know everything about you.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Kara Zor-El and I want to learn everything about you too.” Lena tilts her head forward, revels in the warmth radiating from Kara as their foreheads press together, just something else that had clued her into the fact that Kara isn’t human. “A Super and a Luthor, who’d have thought?”

“I’d hoped,” Kara says into the space between them. “From the day we met I’d hoped we’d be friends. And then we got to know each other, then I got to know _you_ and I realised I wanted more than that, I wanted lunch dates and soft kisses and long hugs and everything in between.”

Lena lets her lips brush Kara’s. “Me too.” Her heart is so full. “I want all of that with you.”

Kara presses her lips fully against Lena’s once again and Lena kisses her back with everything she has, she wants to paint her feelings against Kara mouth.

They kiss until they grow too tired and even though the suit stays on, Lena can’t even find it in herself to be disappointed by the lack of abs. She’s never been kissed like Kara has spent the evening kissing her, with such care and love that Lena feels her heart might burst.

“I had a good time tonight,” Kara says, her eyes light as she walks her to the door.

Lena ducks her head with a grin, her cheeks going red. She knows that Kara’s being cheesy again but it still gets to her. “So did I.”

“Lunch tomorrow? I’ll stop by your office?”

They’re lingering at the door but Lena doesn’t mind. She nods. “As long as I get to plan our second date?”

“Does that mean lunch won’t count as a date?”

Lena smiles. “Our third date then.”

“Deal.” Kara tilts forward, presses her lips to Lena’s cheek in a lingering kiss. “Good night, Lena.”

Lena chases Kara’s lips as she retreats, catches them before she can fully back away. She needs a proper goodnight kiss. “Good night, Kara,” she smiles when they finally part. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

She lingers a moment longer before she leaves, if she doesn’t leave now, she never will. Kara’s smiles and the feel of her lips carry Lena all the way back to her apartment, a smile on her own face.

This is definitely the perfect end to a perfect date. But it’s not the end, it’s just the beginning.


End file.
